


Pies,koń i step

by Zielonykot



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zielonykot/pseuds/Zielonykot
Summary: Opowieść o tym jak Daghena poznała Berdetha.
Kudos: 1





	Pies,koń i step

Konie się zatrzymują, słońce zachodzi, jest szmer rozmów i rozkładanie obozu, typowa czaardanowa rutyna, która wchodzi w krew i wypełnia żyły. Powietrze jest gęste jak przed burzą, ciężko oddychać chyba spadnie deszcz. Daghena obserwuje jak Lea słucha ziemi, nieśmiało, ostrożnie, bo niby wszyscy już o tym wiedzą ale niełatwo pokazywać nieaspektowaną magię gdy się pamięta co grozi za to w Meekhanie. Szczury są daleko a tutaj tylko step i ona woli wiedzieć czy ciemną nocą nadjadą Se-Kohlandczycy albo jakaś banda. Odrywa dłoń od ziemi, otrzepuje z pyłu i wtedy napotyka jej wzrok. W oczach Lei pojawia stalowy błysk. 

-Nie powinniśmy się tego wstydzić-mówi, Daghena milczy, bo może nie jest tak odważna a może nie czuje, że już nadszedł czas bo przecież inni nadal wszystko ukrywają, Lea słysząc ciszę odchodzi do swojego namiotu. 

Płachta namiotu opada, ciszę przerywa śmiech. Daghena odwraca głowę i widzi jabłko na dłoni Kailean, słyszy jej śmiech, widzi jak jej koń, Toryn porywa je z dłoni, szybko niczym wiatr i zastanawia się jak zapytać o ducha psa krążącego wokół niej a później myśli, że może lepiej nie pytać bo przecież to wcale nie jest łatwe. Szczury często poszukują takich jak oni by wcielić ich szybko i cicho do swoich szeregów albo ująć na chwałę Meekhanu, więc nic dziwnego, że może nie chcieć mówić. Daghena ma przeczucie, że większość ludzi w czaardanie wcale nie jest tak zwyczajna jak udaje, choćby ten niepozorny chłopak co niewiele mówi ale ciągle wpatruje się w sokoły krążące po stepie. Daghena spokojnie dalej czyści broń, Kailean pogryza rodzynki, powietrze jest gęste i parne, błyskawice przecinają chmury i dziewczyna uśmiecha się lekko bo te są niegroźne. Pies szczeka, cofa się w stronę Kailean i pytanie ciśnie się jej na usta ale Daghena je powstrzymuje bo może on nie jest częścią przyjaznych wspomnień.

-Tradycyjne ozdoby klanu? - pyta Kailean z uniesioną lekko brwią.

-Tak, to pamiątka-oznajmia Daghena spokojnie bo skoro ty milczysz to i ja mogę, opowiesz mi o tym psie to ja opowiem Ci o nich.

Ich oczy się spotykają i ma wrażenie, że Kailean rozumie a potem znika w namiocie. Daghena czyści broń tak długo aż na szabli nie ma ani jednej plamki a pierwsze ciężkie krople deszczu spadają na ziemię. 

Daghena chowa się w namiocie i rozkłada na sienniku, leniwie splata na nowo te warkoczyki z których niesfornie wymykają się czarne kosmyki i ma takie dziwne wrażenie, że jest w domu, na terenie klanu. Może to taki urok czaardanu. Lea śpi skulona jak mały kotek. Kailean obserwuje ją uważnie, długo, szumi, szumi deszcz, pachną zioła na jej szyi, Daghena widzi jej wzrok ale nic nie mówi. Zastanawia się czy nie wezwała tu psa bo uważa, że jej szamańskie ozdóbki rzeczywiście nie są takie niewinne jak utrzymuje i nie chce by go wyczuła.

Za późno mała-myśli i wtedy Kailean wyciąga bukłak i pije z niego kilka dużych łyków. 

-Chcesz wozackiej wódki? - pyta. 

-A utrzymam się po tym w siodle? - odpowiada ze śmiechem i wyciąga dłoń. 

Alkohol pali ją w gardle i wcale jej nie smakuje ale to nie ma znaczenia bo to zaproszenie do rozmowy. Kailean uparcie milczy i Daghena już chce zapytać o imię psa gdy przerywa ciszę. 

-Nie rozumiem czemu ona tego nie ukrywa. Szczury to wcale nie są niewinne stworzenia, czaardan jej nie ochroni jeśli po nią przyjdą, przepadnie. Czy to odwaga czy też zwykła ludzka głupota? - pyta.

-Myślę, że to znacznie bardziej skomplikowane a jednocześnie prostsze. Chroni kogoś przykuwając do siebie uwagę-mówi Daghena. 

Kailean walczy ze sobą, prawie warczy, upija kolejny łyk z bukłaka. Daghena cierpliwie czeka i nie zaczyna pytać o imię psa, czuje, że to by wszystko zniszczyło równie gwałtownie jak cięcie szabli.

-Ostentacyjnie ściąga na siebie uwagę nie dbając o nic. Czy przybędą po nią Szczury, czy jedna z gildii magów by wydawać na zatracenie dla niej są rzeczy ważniejsze niż ona -mówi patrząc na uśpioną twarz Lei.

Kolejny łyk, cichy szum deszczu, do połowy zapleciony warkoczyk w palcach Dagheny.

-Magia nieaspektowana ma wiele rodzajów i niektórych z nich ludzie zwykli się lękać do tej pory nieważne na Wschodzie czy Północy. Pamiętam opowieści Wozaków - mówi spuszczając wzrok.

Daghena rozumie. Kailean się lęka i nie chce tego przyznać, próbując siłą wydrzeć z siebie prawdę za pomocą wozackiej wódki. Nie chce stać się wyrzutkiem w czaardanie w rodzaju, o, to ta widząca duchy. Daghena nigdy nie miała tego problemu w okręgu półciennych namiotów w swoim plemieniu, tam szamanki były czymś zwyczajnym, powszednim. Jednak gdy przyjeżdżały pobliskim szlakiem kupieckie wozy a plemiona czasem z nimi handlowały bo przecież nie wszystko można zdobyć na stepie to nie raz widziała jak Meekhańczycy spoza plemienia spoglądają na jej talizmany i zioła wiszące na szyi, z lękiem, czasem grozą. Dlatego Daghena wcale nie chce takiej prawdy. Wyciąga dłoń i zabiera bukłak z rąk Kailean. 

-Śpij już, jutro długa droga przed nami-odpowiada, upijając łyk. 

Kailean rozumie, uśmiecha się z wdzięcznością i w tym jej uśmiechu kryje się zmęczenie, całą tą rozmową, wszystkim co za sobą niesie, całą wagą wspomnień. Gaszą świece, Kailean otula się kocami tak jakby była bliska zamarznięcia, gdzieś niedaleko wyje pies i tuż przed zaśnięciem Daghena zastanawia się czy słyszy ducha czy żywe zwierzę. 

  
  


Deszcz ustaje pod osłoną nocy, słońce wschodzi i czaardan się budzi, zaczyna się szybkie i sprawne składanie obozu bo przecież trzeba ruszyć w dalszą drogę, trop może się urwać bandyci mogą się ukryć tak, że potem ich nie znajdą. Kailean głaszcze konia po grzywie, Daghena dyskretnie obserwuje Berdetha i zastanawia się czy to wogóle możliwe skoro mają ją. Obie udają, że nie było żadnej rozmowy, przy wozackiej wódce i deszczu bo tak jest łatwiej i prościej. Daghena wie, że tu nie chodzi o strach przed Szczurami, przed tym co powie reszta oddziału a w każdym razie nie tylko. Lea ściąga uwagę Szczurów czy gildii magów na siebie i jeśli kiedyś odejdzie z czaardanu polecą za nią jak ćmy do płomienia świecy i to nie jest tylko głupota bo dziewczyna kogoś chroni. Daghena wie, że w przypadku dziewczyny z psem powody są inne. Duchy nie zatrzymują się w pół drogi do Domu Snu bez powodu a zwierzęta szczególnie rzadko tylko wtedy gdy samotność ocalałych jest zbyt ciężka by ją znieść dlatego nie pyta o imię psa. Konnie biegną, Lea się śmieje, przekomarza z Kocimiętką, słońce grzeje. Daghena nuci cicho jedną z szamańskich pieśni ochronnych, którą słyszą wszystkie duchy. Pies Kailean zatrzymuje się, wyczuwa cień magii, patrzy jej głęboko w oczy a ona nie przerywa mówi w ten sposób ja wam ufam widzicie po czym odrywa od niej wzrok i biegnie dalej niestrudzony i wierny. Konie biegną przez stepy, są blisko kryjówki bandytów i potem jest szczęk stali i walka i zmęczenie po niej. Kha-daar zarządza postój i rozkładają obóz a Daghena coraz częściej czuje, że Kailean ją obserwuje, Lea idzie spać gdy już wysłucha ziemi, spokojniejsza pewna, że żadne a'keery nie zburzą jej snu. Daghena zostaje przy ognisku, pogryza rodzynki i wpatruje się w ćmy lecące do ognia. Kailean pije z bukłaka, pies cicho warczy i spogląda na nią niepewnie bo jest niespokojna. Ciszę i taniec ciem przy ognisku przełamuje jej głos. 

-Ma na imię Berdeth-mówi i tak Daghena poznaje imię psa. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
